A Flitterific Adventure: Earthmist
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Finding a talent, friendship, adventure, changing seasons, and flying.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. The name is Earthmist, through I like to be called Misty. Today is the biggest day of my life ever since I came to the clan. The Sierra Travelers Clan has been a great home for me for I had been a orphan all my life. I never knew my parents, and the relatives were either too far on the other side of the world or dead. The only thing that kept me happy in the orphanage was having tv and books. I fell in love with Peter Pan the movies, but there was one I greatly wanted to have to be my mother, and that was Tinkerbell. I was happy when I heard about her origin movie and the movies afterwards. I loved her friends, enjoyed her adventures, and some surprises as well.

Being a fairy sounds fantastic, I mean, finding your talent, flying all you want, helping everywhere, and seeing new places wherever you go. If I would be at Pixie Hollow, I would love it for sure, through I don't know my talent. True that I have tried Talent Finder games, but I still don't know what I am truly to do. Plus are they somehow know my name so I can keep it or do I have a alter name?

Anyhow, my day began on a cool, pristine clear morning, and I was wearing a rose/autumn short sleeved shirt, with a light blue vest, a muted yellow belt, and lavender camo khakis, and mint green flats. I had my shoulder-high black hair pinned up Tinkerbell style, and my dark green eyes had a hint of brown mascara. My totem necklace is secured and well on myself. Below the sleeve on my left arm, was my beloved tattoo, which showed a Grey Heron. It was a mark of my success under the training of a past warrior, Clawheart. I was skipping in excitement for I can't wait to be a fairy!

I headed down to HQ that's below under Upworld House. I was a apprentice but now I had been a fresh warrior for a few months already. I used the elevator, zooming down. I looked around to see a few clanmates talking or discussing their duties of the clan. The others I knew must be having a late breakfast or out doing their part to protect the clan.

I saw Sunrise talking with one of the warriors, and she peeked at me, signed something I knew to recognize, and I nodded to gesture that I understood. I kept walking to my room, which is #41. All my Disney Fairy Plushies and dolls has been sold off and my bed remained. I stepped in, the floor sour plumwood, with the walls painted. The North wall is a accented mint green/rose pink wall with shelves. The West wall is of a medium-sized waterfall around a small valley that contained every possible woodland animal. The East wall is of a spectacular sunset that seemed to make The Pixie Dust Tree glow in all its beauty and age. The ceiling contains a piece from every adventure in the movies I had seen so far. The Tinker hammer from the first movie, Blaze the firefly from the second movie, the book of fairies from the third movie, the insignia of the Pixie Hollow Games in the fourth movie, a snowflake from the fifth movie, a sword/pirate hat from the sixth movie, and finally for now, Gruff the Neverbeast from the seventh movie.

I changed my belt to a a black/gray color, and I put a faux violet rose in my hair. Ready and satisfied, I walked out, grabbing a piece of watermelon from the kitchens, finishing it up as I walked into the portal room. To surprise me, everybody was literally wearing harnessed fairy wings, and garb from every guild of the movies in modern style, of course. I was so impressed and overwhelmed that my eyes was about to cry but I held back gratefully.

Sunrise remarkably has Queen Clarion's golden wings in a harness, somehow made so well that I swore that she was literally a fairy. I smiled at her and she nodded, stepping back from the portal that is on at the moment, the usual rainbow colors through I could see them glow more brighter than normal. I spoke the fairy farewell and everybody echoed it back to me. I turned and took a deep breath, and walked in. The tunnel was alight with pixie dust, literally different kinds of pixie dust, and they were dashing around me like meteors.

A jolly and merry-like laugh, "About time you got here, Sis!". I turned around to see a child, a young boy at that, and he was flying by assistance of the pixie dust. His walnut-brown eyes sparkled at me as his face grew into a smile, his coal-black hair messy, up in every direction, and he has peach tan skin. He is assembled in a speckled flannel shirt, parted to show a dark green tank top with a picture I didn't recognize, and blue shorts, and barefoot.

I was confused yet curious for he seems a bit similar like me. "Could you care to explain who you are?". The boy chuckled and landed gracefully.

"Sure! I am your brother, well, technically half-brother, but who cares?". the boy casually spoke like he was just happy to see me.

I widened my eyes, "What did you say?".

The boy scoffed, "Okay, I admit it was so long ago, but don't we look alike just a bit?". I took a closer look, and I gasped silently for he has the same cheekbones and his hair was in the same color, apart of a shade, but nonetheless, we certainly looked the same a bit.

"But I never met you before!". I spoke in surprise. The boy frowned, "We did met once for a few moments, but our father... Your mama loved you yet Dad never did. He sneaked behind her back, and met another woman, and bam, I was born almost a year later! My mom loved me and your mama seemed to love me too. Our dad only noticed me as someone that has his bloodline in myself. However, everything changed. I found out that you were left at a orphanage by him, and Mom, Mama was furious, yelled at Dad once he got home."

"I was in the closet, and somehow out of nowhere, probably a secret spot, but Dad had a gun on him, and he shot Mama. I was scared so fast, watching everything. Mom came at him, and Dad hit her, Mom hit her head on a sharp corner of the dining table, and was gone.. I couldn't stop sobbing in fear, and..he opened the door, his eyes gone of his brown color, now dark with evil inside him. Last thing I knew, the gun blasted, and I only had a memory of you when I was shot in the head, then I felt nothing. Suddenly, I was home in Heaven.". The boy exhaled, a burden seeming to lift off his shoulders.

"What were our names?". I whispered in awe. The boy smiled, "Mama called you Bonita Marie. Mom called me Tristan Enrique. You called me Tisa for you couldn't get your 'r's and 'n's just yet at your age. I called you Bonna, for it seems to make you laugh.". I chuckled at that. Tristan grinned at me.

He sighed, "You are not alone, sis.". then smirked, "I like your warrior name. Misty certainly rings a bell.". I glared half-heartedly, messed with his hair.

"Oi, not the hair!". He whined at me.

I shrugged sheepishly, "Had to get back at you.". Tristan chuckled at that, "Fair enough. I gotta go. I have a job to do back in heaven. I love you, sis, and you have fun, all right. Fly with you later!". He gave a last grin as a white beam enveloped him and he disappeared. I smiled, happy in my heart that I have family waiting for me in Heaven once I finish my life at Pixie Hollow, hopefully. I looked at the end of the tunnel and the picture of Pixie Hollow is flashing in and out.

I came into contact with pixie dust, wanting to fly human style before I become a fairy soon, I hope. Happy thoughts, then whoosh, I'm up and flying. I was giggling and laughing as I flew, loving the experience and novelty of it. I then went into a fast flight toward the picture, then nothing as I blacked out, faintly hearing a baby's laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

I came to, saw that I was sitting on a soft yet solid surface. I was clothed in a soft silk like sky blue dress, barefoot. I instinctually knew that I was a fairy, and looked around, mildly surprised to see everybody here, including the Winter Fairies. I thought they couldn't come here until I looked a bit closer, saw there was some kind of pixie dust over their wings, and figured that Zarina must had found a solution for the Winter Fairies to cross into here. I mentally smiled as I recognized Lord Milori, Periwinkle in the group.

I shakily got up, looking around in awe and nervousness. The warm aura of the pixie dust calmed me down some as I heard greetings from every guild. I shyly smiled and waved, replied, "Hello.".

A few fairies/sparrow men exclaimed that Queen Clarion is coming, and in a fast moment, a group of bright sunshine beams formed the great fairy I had adored. I gaped in awe and delight as I felt that she was safe.

"Welcome, young one, to Pixie Hollow. I trust you found your way here well.". Clarion softly replied.

I nodded, "I guess so.". Clarion chuckled warmly as she flew over to me, "Shall we see about these wings?". Her hands sparkled as she touched my wings, so sensitive yet delicate.

I peeked around, surprised as I blinked at my transparent silver wings, at least reaching one feet above my head. They sparkled and looked like lace. The pattern reminds me of the rainbow swirls. I was a bit confused for fairy wings are normally clear white or transparent golden, never silver. Gasps and exclamations surrounded me and Clarion. I stuck out my tongue slightly as I tried to hover with Clarion's help, then laughed as my instincts came in, flying naturally like a expert flier. I giggled slightly as I landed down gracefully. The custom mushroom circle came up and I smiled as a fairy/sparrow men came from every guild to place a object that represents their guilds. I mentally recognized Zarina, Terence, Tinkerbell, Vidia, and the other girls.

"May I ask why these things are for?". I asked curiously.

Clarion smiled, "They are to help you find your talent?".

I blinked and nodded, "Okay, I'll find one, I think..". Clarion nodded and gestured to the mushrooms. I gulped slightly, slowly walked, and quickly got disappointed as the snowflake, dewdrop, tinker hammer, and petal rejected me. I continued walking as I tried a mini tornado, a spark of light, and a feather but failed. Dismayed, I continued passing on until I felt a pull nearby, and saw a container of blue pixie dust glowing as I got closer. I picked it up as the glow got stronger and stronger. Somehow I feel more peaceful yet I was so curious. I slightly yelped as the glow nearly blinded me, mentally shocked that I had a strong glow like Tinkerbell had.

Zarina was shocked due to her expression. I think she never expected another fairy like her to join her talent of Alchemy. I smiled softly toward her, glad that I could work one on one for I seem to work with a partner better than working in a crowd.

I carefully held the container as Clarion announced, "Everybody, we now have a second fairy into working with pixie dust alchemy. Zarina, please welcome Terra to Pixie Hollow.". Clarion then disappeared into her familiar beams. _Huh, looks like I got a alter name after all. Terra, I like it._

Zarina flew down and smiled at me, "Hi, Terra. I am Zarina. I am going to teach you all about Alchemy.".

I chuckled happily, "And I would love to see everything.".

"Then I'll give you a tour. Come on, there's more than The Pixie Dust Tree.". Zarina grinned. I flew to follow her, Zarina explaining everything about the seasons, the talents, the jobs, and more. The tour was spectacular, and as we finished, Zarina showed me a small building that somewhat resembles a lab. It was made of twigs with hardened honey, and the ceiling seemed to be made out of long palm leaves. She told that this place was where she researched and experimented with different dusts, for she didn't want to mess up her house.

Zarina told me that she is right now researching, looking for a dust to cure Lord Milori's broken wing. I can't wait to help her on that for I love to help people out. After all, in my heart, I am always a warrior no matter where I am.

It was early afternoon when I had my arrival, and now late afternoon when we finished the tour. Zarina showed me my new house which is literally a large sugar teapot. It was a bit cracked along the gold handles, and the lid was gone, a weaved leaf covering was there to replace it, and a arched doorway was cut, revealing a curved wood door. I loved it, but the inside was more amazing. It was similar to Tink's interior, except the colors were a muted red, and blue.

Zarina showed me the wardrobe and she left, saying that she will be at the lab, then we will head for dinner. I saw literally every colors of dresses and casual clothes in shades imaginable. I thought hard and quick, and smiled widely as I got a idea, then went on it. _Wait until Zarina sees me in this! She'll be impressed for sure!_


	3. Chapter 3

(Zarina's P.O.V.)

I hummed lightly as I tried to mix purple dust with pink dust, and with the assistance of a very tiny speck of blue dust, it changed into a dark purple dust. I experimented with it, saw that I was able to manipulate my shadow. I giggled as my shadow played hide and seek with me. A knock came to my ears, and I shouted for the person that the door's open. I was distracted by my shadow.

"Whoa, is your shadow moving?". Terra's voice asked behind me. I laughed, "Yep, turns out dark purple dust manipulates shadows, bending them by requests.".

"Flitterific!". Terra sounded like she was impressed and proud of me. "Now, how did you like your place?". as I turned, my eyes widening to see Terra dressed so different, a style I never saw in my lifetime, or any other fairy's lives, really.

Terra smiled, "It's amazing. I love it.". Her black hair was pulled back into a high messy ponytail, her dark green eyes sparkled to compliment her pale tan skin, which is covered by a red short-sleeved top made of rose petals, and over that, was a chest high to ankle high sky blue cloth with straps over her shoulders, made of lily petals. And her feet is covered by flats made of a soft dark rust-brown leaf.

"Uhh, I get the shoes and the top, but what's the cloth over that?". I asked curiously. Terra giggled, "I call them 'Overalls'. I like unique things and this is a unique style I had from a idea recently.".

I chuckled, "Looks good on you. Come on, Terra. We'd better get to dinner. I can't wait to have you meet my friends!".

"Sure, Zarina, but uhh, I think you forget to clean yourself up.". Terra pointed out sheepishly. I looked at my hands and the mess on the table.

I shrugged, "Oops. YOU mind if you help me here?".

"I don't mind.". Terra grinned and we set to clean everything up, and my shadow came back into its proper place since the new dust was wearing off.

"Just for thought, what are you going to call this new dust, Zarina?". Terra asked as she moved my chair back to the table.

I smiled, "I was thinking that I like the sound of 'Shadow Plum Dust'. You like it?".

Terra smiled with a sparkle in her eyes, "I love it!". I giggled as we hugged to celebrate that we got another new dust into my studies. We then set off, closing the door of the lab, flying to the Tearoom which is inside the Pixie Dust Tree aka Home Tree.

-A couple hours later-

I flew home after saying goodnight to Terra, dinner was slightly bothersome and a bit nerving. Terra went along so well with the rest of the girls, especially Tinkerbell, and Fawn. But unfortunately, all good things come to a stop sometimes as tonight was heading for.

A couple of fairies that didn't make it to Terra's arrival, they came for dinner, rudely interrupting dessert which strongly was Terra's favorite part from what I had seen. It was Hettie and Willow. They came over from the Winter Woods, having the Warm Crossing Dust on them. They mildly insulted all us ladies, through they targeted Terra more. All us girls were shocked once the interaction between Terra and the Winter Fairies was over. Terra is nice and clever once she gets to work or interact with people, but if someone or two insults or hurts her friends/talent, well, let's say, I'd prefer listening to Fairy Gary's lectures.

We all agreed not to get on her bad side ever, heck, Terra is above Tink in that category. Hettie and Willow took off quite quickly after. Terra quickly calmed down after explaining that she may be a Alchemy Fairy, but she is protective no matter what. I swore that she was a quite lot like me, Tink, and Vidia all in one through she is somewhat tomboyish like Fawn, and a bit spontaneous like Silvermist, and a lot kind like Iridessa, and a bit neat like Rosetta.

 _I wonder what discoveries we could find. This is going to be great!_ That was the last thought before I got into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

(Earthmist's P.O.V.)

I love being a fairy, a Pixie Dust Alchemy Fairy at that! I also love my new name as well. Terra fits me great. I heard that I arrived merely a week after Gruff went back to hibernation, and it was also a month after Zarina returned home. We had quite the collection of dusts, but we still are having trouble to find the cure for Lord Milori's broken wing. He and Queen Clarion aka Ree as she likes to be called, are quite in love, and the most spectacular couple I had ever knew in the time I came to be here. Through I strangely feel they must be more than that to me. I really wanted to help so badly.

However, helping with the other fairies somewhat kept me and Zarina busy, and on free time, we neither had adventures with the girls or working on dusts. Tink, Vidia became like aunts, Dessa and Sil became like cousins, and Fawn and Ro became like older sisters. Periwinkle aka Peri had became one of my best friends along with Zarina aka Rina as I nicknamed her. I found out by looking at some glass, I became a teenager, 17 physically. Mentally, I am a adult through I am a novice, a newbie here.

Surprisingly, my warrior moves became more graceful yet more dangerous within my fairy physique. Combined with that, I learned how to wield a sword and some pirate words from Rina. It's strange to follow time here, for it's neither so fast or slow. The only way we check time was with pedestals, homemade clocks, and the changing of seasons. Right now, everybody was preparing for spring as the Winter Fairies returned recently from the Mainland aka England.

I really love living in Pixie Hollow, my most favorite places of all is the Springtime Square, the Frosted Forest, the Tearoom, and the Pumpkin Patch. I was often going between places, visiting the girls' homes, and I loved flying. Heck, Vidia challenged me to a race one time, and I was only a wingbeat behind her when we stopped at Havendish Square. She was really nice about it through she really seemed like she lived fast-flying literally.

However, springtime came, yet something strange was in the atmosphere. Suddenly, we had a attack one night. It was one of the miner fairies working late and she was heading home. She survived thankfully, but was so badly hurt that she had to be in bed rest for three weeks. I had never seen Ree so worried. It was so dark that the miner fairy couldn't see what attacked herself. Ree set Nyx and the other scout fairies out to search for any clues, and unsettlingly, they didn't find anything, We kept on guard. We all kept being busy and watching ourselves at night. Zarina and I was close to a breakthrough for the broken wing cure, through we got stumped.

Suddenly during daytime, we were eating lunch when we heard shouting, calling for Queen Clarion. Everybody including us went out to see a scout who was at the Autumn/Winter border. He was panting yet he managed to tell what's going on. Clarion was shocked, as all of us were. A frost sparrow man was attacked under the sun, yet there was almost no trace of anything that attacked him. He died after losing too much blood. We attended the funeral.

I could feel that something was wrong, very wrong, yet I don't know how or why. Who or what attacked our people? Tink and the girls was wondering about that as well. It wasn't Gruff, for he was sleeping all this time. The small mammals was unsettled by this as well. Heck, the hawks could feel it as well. I once saw Lord Milori meeting with Ree, obviously worried and concerned. We all wanted this..this nightmare to stop. Yet I knew we have to understand why this is happening, or at least find out who/what is making these attacks. _Please, past queens and kings of Pixie Hollow, help us._


	5. Chapter 5

(Milori's P.O.V.)

As I rode upon Crystal, my owl, after leaving The Home Tree and Ree, I was quite concerned for Pixie Hollow and our people. One more attack came just a few days ago about dusk. One of Ree's garden fairies had been injured, yet she was able to see that the attacker was of large size and sharp claws, teeth as well. It wasn't a hawk or a woodward mammal. Fiona wasn't like that, Dewey has raised her since she was a kit. So, it only could be a rogue bear or cat from outside of Pixie Hollow.

Ree was so worried and scared yet she knew she has to protect Pixie Hollow and the fairies as I intended to do as well. I could only hope that our people now follows our new rule just only until this creature is gone for good. I believe Terra calls it 'The Buddy System'. Terra, one of the newest and youngest fairies yet she settled in Pixie Hollow so well that I swore she lived here for hundreds of years, not six months. She seemed close to Ree and I when I visit over and she is quite the curious fairy. I appreciate her and Zarina searching for a cure for my broken wing. I am nervous for that.

A screech shook me from my thoughts, as I saw another owl approaching us. There among the owl's side, I recognized Sled. Sled flew up to me.

"Lord Milori, we have trouble on the east side of the mountain. One of the frost fairies was dragged into a cave. The cave is unstable.". Sled frantically explained. I narrowed my eyes, "Lead the way.". I turned the reins on Crystal, "Onward, girl.". She chirped firmly as we dipped into the east direction with Sled and his owl leading the way.

We landed in a area where lots of winter fairies and sparrow men has gathered, looking worried and afraid. Sled pointed his finger up. "Cave's right up there.". I slided off Crystal's side, and frowned. "Crystal, warn Ree and the others. Go ahead, girl.". Crystal chirped lowly and nodded slowly as she lifted up and flew off. I saw the cave, it was very large, yet Sled was right, the cave was unstable. I sighed.

"Sled, go get the scouts while I check this out. I'll be fine.". I ordered sternly, Sled looked reluctant but he nodded, and flew off. I asked Sled's owl, "Hey, you mind to give me a ride?". the owl hooted with a shake, and I got on. We flew up to the entrance, and I landed a bit hard as I turned to the owl, "Go. The cave's too unstable for all of us.". The owl hooted again, and left.

I walked in quietly and softly, turning around a corner to see one of the frost fairies bruised yet she was watched by a very large cat that I vaguely recognized as a snow leopard. I looked around for anything to distract the leopard, intending to get the frost fairy out of the cave before it breaks down. I accidently came upon some recent bones. I grimaced, but it was a opportunity. I picked up one of the bones and threw hard as I can, moving quickly as I noticed the bone hitting the far wall of the cave. The leopard took the bait and turned around to find what made the noise. I ran to the frost fairy, she saw me and called for me.

"Easy. I got you. Can you fly?". I asked quickly. She softly spoke, "A little.". Then her eyes widened, seeing something behind me, and I turned to see the leopard watching us, quietly growling. I took a second to see that there was a rock next to us, and I grabbed it, threw it. I picked up the fairy in my arms, running for my life as I heard a screech then a roar. The rock must have hit one of his eyes. The roar rattled the walls, and I gasped as the walls cracked, knowing that the cave is collapsing. I kept running, hearing the claws of the leopard clinking and clacking as it chased us. He roared again, probably in anger. The ceiling cracked and we were close to the entrance, when suddenly the leopard was front of us, hinting that he jumped.

The fairy in my arms shrieked, and I was looking for a way out as he was blocking the entrance. Then I saw Gliss just behind him. I narrowed my eyes and set my jaw. I knew I could never see daytime or my home, or...her. _Ree, I am so sorry, but I have to. I love you._

"Grab her!". I shouted as I threw the fairy over to Gliss, her wings helping a bit. The cave then began to collapse. "Fly out of here!". I screamed. Then I knew nothing for a moment. I opened my eyes, coughing slightly as the air was dirty. There was a wall in front of me, and I came to realize that I was alone with the leopard. _At least the others are safe now._ It was almost pitch black with bare dim light. I saw almond gold eyes, a light growl emitting from somewhere. _Oh, craters._


	6. Chapter 6

(Earthmist's P.O.V.)

I muttered lowly to myself, "Three rose cuttings, three grass cuttings, three periwinkle cuttings.". The golden pixie dust absorbed the ingredients mixing by aid of my spoon then I gently cracked a piece off a blue pixie dust. I smiled as I added the piece into the shell bowl. Before my eyes, the new dust has became white. I grinned.

I whistled for my patient ladybug who has a broken wing. "Don't worry, Petal. Let's try this out.". Petal looked a bit worried yet a bit suspicious as I cupped a bit of the white dust, and I sprinkled it over the broken wing. I gasped as the wing became mended in a matter of seconds, no indication that it had been broken, fully back to normal. Petal flipped and flapped as she hovered, a high-pitched excited squeak coming from herself as she was able to fly again. I laughed, happy to see Petal flying again. She had her broken wing for a week and two days. Petal then licked me in happiness and joy.

"Petal! Yes, yes, I am happy that you can fly again! You're welcome!". I giggled as Petal tickled me. I looked at my new discovery, and realized that Zarina and Lord Milori will be stoked to hear the great news. I murmured, "White Wing Dust.". as I named my discovery.

I poured the dust into a container that I can put in my satchel where the Cold Crossing Dust is contained as well, intending to fly over into the Winter Woods. I opened the door, Petal flew off after she waved goodbye to me, guessing that she will show everyone about this.

I crossed over into the Winter Woods, yet I was confused. There was always a winter fairy or two to greet anyone from the warm side. I got to the Pixie Dust Branch, and saw Dewey.

"Dewey, what's going on?". I called out to ask.

Dewey frowned, "Something happened at the mountain, on the east side. Lord Milori's in trouble, trapped with the creature who had been making these attacks recently.". I gasped, then narrowed my eyes. "Don't worry, Dewey. I got a solution.". I left quickly after grabbing my extra container, filling it of pixie dust from the branch,, Dewey shouting something I didn't hear, intending to help Milori.

What I didn't know was my grey heron tattoo flashing out as I changed into a grey heron, the wings getting me faster to the mountain. I saw a gathering of fairies/ sparrow men hovering over a bruised fairy. One of them saw me, and I landed, changing back to normal. I saw a blocked cave above me.

I noticed Gliss, "Gliss, where is Lord Milori?". I curiously asked in a stern tone. Gliss pointed up, "He's stuck in the cave. The rocks are too heavy to use on our dust.".

I pointed out, "I will find a way in since I am one of the smallest. Dig out the smallest rocks, and build up to the ones you can budge/float out.". I then flew up after Gliss gave a nod. I looked for any small openings that has air. I found one, dug out the rocks around it, making it a bit bigger. I then got in, crawled on my arms and knees, with my wings very tucked against my back. I could hear distant growls, shouts. I got to the end, grabbing the rocks out as a narrow duct of air stuck out. I budged my body out, hovering as I saw Milori dodging the snow leopard, a cat I very much recognize. I shouted.

"Hey, cat! Could you take on something more of your size?!". The snow leopard turned to my voice, growling and snarling. Milori widening his eyes, "Terra, get away, you could get hurt!".

I chuckled, made some faces that annoyed the leopard. He pounced toward me, but he missed me as I flew down, and around to Milori, dropping the satchel into his arms.

"Use the white dust on your wings, trust me!". I shouted, as the leopard came again, I shot up, changing into the heron, screeching as the leopard tried to catch me.

(Milori's P.O.V.)

Awestruck and horrified for Terra, I looked into the satchel as she told me to use the white dust. I hesitated, not knowing what this would do to me, but as I heard a screech, looking up to see Terra scratching her talons into the leopard's face, earning growls and roars of pain. I wanted to help her so I put it on my wings, and felt a tingling, almost painless feeling in my broken wing, and I looked over, shocked to see it mending so fast I nearly fell backwards in surprise. I dropped my cape off, and fluttered my wings, overwhelmed with joy, relief, and happiness.

Hearing a roar, I looked up again to see Terra dodging the leopard as the leopard sported bleeding cuts on his face, very angry now, intending to catch her. I set my jaw, had seen pixie dust in the satchel, grabbing a handful, my wings able to hover after many, many years since the accident. I was flying again, grabbing rocks to distract the leopard, throwing at him as Terra recovered to catch her breath, the leopard roaring in extreme anger. Unfortunately, I was rusty, and my wings couldn't keep up my weight. His paw caught me, and I hit the wall, breath caught out of me. I think I got a couple of ribs bruised. I looked up to see the leopard creeping closer and jumping toward me. I screamed as I closed my eyes, knowing to be a meal. A moment passed, opening my eyes. I widened them in horror as I saw Terra in the leopard's jaws as her bill cut into the leopard's throat.

The leopard's eyes went out, collapsed, as Terra got loose, rolled into the dirt, changing back to normal. I ran over, horrified to see her chest, legs torn and bleeding, I shook her shoulders, tapping her face.

Terra's eyes blinked weakly, and smiled shakily, "I got him, huh?".

I whispered, "Terra, why did you do that?".

"They need you. You are their lord. I saw you as one I trust. I even imagined you as my father and Clarion as my mother. Stupid wish, huh?". Terra wearily spoke.

I gathered her in my arms gently, shook my head. "No, not stupid. You gave me my wings back, and I owe you greatly.".

Terra smiled again, "Tell everybody that I love them, and I am proud to have been part of Pixie Hollow.".

"Don't think that. You're gonna be okay, Terra. Please stay awake with me.". I shakily spoke as I held her reverently.

Terra chuckled then coughed harshly as blood leaked out. She heaved, "I named the new dust, 'White Wing Dust'. At least I know you're all safe now.".

She coughed again, "Hurts, daddy.". she whispered with a whimper of pain.

"I know, Terra. I'm here. I'm here.". I whispered softly. I didn't care who sees us now. Terra is my daughter from this moment. A gasp came behind me, and I turned to see Ree and a crowd of our people behind her, a hole open of sunshine and fresh air.

Terra blinked, "Who's there with us? I'm sure I got the leopard.". she replied then she winced, squeaking in pain.

I held her tightly, "Steady, Terra. It's Ree. We're free of the cave.".

Ree floated down tous, kneeled to look at Terra.

"Oh, little one, you did this?". she asked quietly.

Terra's eyes sparkled then dimmed as she winced from pain, coughing severely now. "Uhh, I feel so cold.".

I spoke, "Don't go, Terra. You got my wish, and now I will be your wish, my daughter.".

Terra smiled weakly, "Can you be my mama?'. as her eyes pinpointed upon Ree. Ree exhaled, and nodded.

"Of course, my dear.". she spoke softly. Terra closed her eyes at that, "Thank you, thank you, daddy, mama..". I felt my heart clench as she died. Sobs came from Ree, and we hugged, comforting each other with Terra in my arms, a peaceful look on her face despite her wounds.


	7. Chapter 7

(No One's P.O.V.)

The fairies/ sparrow men followed Queen Clarion and Lord Milori as he carried the body of Terra who sacrificed her life for him and Pixie Hollow. Crystal, Milori's beloved pet owl gave a feather for Terra's body to rest upon. Milori and Clarion held each other as their people was silent, remembering Terra from memories they had treasured. The clouds was gathered, dark like they were sad for Pixie Hollow.

Suddenly in a burst of light, the Neverland Northern Lights appeared, a very rare sight to behold. The Lights held every spirit of the fairies/sparrow men who had passed on years and years ago. The very first king of Pixie Hollow appeared, the same golden butterfly wings, yet he's dark-haired with sky blue eyes. His name was known as Warren. He hovered down besides Terra's body. Then a boy appeared, a human in the size of a sparrow man, his eyes brown like the walnuts of the Autumn Forest, and coal black hair messy and stuck out everywhere.

(Clarion's P.O.V.)

When I touched Terra's shoulder at her Arrival, I saw everything, her past human life, her wish to be extraordinary, and much more. Earthmist may be her warrior name, but she deserves a new name for her new life so I named her Terra. I knew of the boy as her long-lost brother, Tristan, if I'm not mistaken.

"My king, may I ask what are you doing here?". I asked curiously and softly as my love, Milori's hand clasped my shoulder comfortingly. Warren smiled softly.

"Pixie Hollow, I am here because I have heard one of my children's wishes, and Terra has seen a lot, inspired people, and helped around no matter what. She is a warrior at heart, but in soul, she always are one of us, and I intend to make that happen.".

Tristan then spoke, "I may be a human, but I am here to give back my sister's life if Queen Clarion and Lord Milori is to be her parents.".

I spoke in surprise, "You can do that?".

Warren smiled, "Yes, but we must do it quick before her soul leaves. If you are to be her parents forever from now, hold hands and say this: I, _ give my love and energy to Terra who is part of us, and make her my daughter.". I nodded and tilted my head to Milori, we locked eyes and we spoke nothing, and smiled in acceptance as we clasped hands, and spoke the words.

My body quivered as it gave a bit of golden aura from my soul, and a bit of silver aura from Milori's soul, and together, the auras enveloped to be absorbed into Terra.

Tristan and Warren clasped hands, and smiled as their auras brightened up, "Terra Earthmist of Pixie Hollow, we give you life.". A rainbow of colors dashed from the Lights and enveloped around Terra, her body light as air, disappearing from sight as we couldn't see what's happening. Once it stopped, and the rainbow returned, leaving Terra to be moved gently back into the feather.

I was surprised and shocked as I faintly heard a gasp from Milori. Terra's wings remained translucent silver, but became butterfly style much like mine, and her skin had paled slightly, and her hair had been changed, adding caramel/platinum blonde accents to her black hair. But the most surprising part is that she had deaged to a child, 7 years of age, I believe. Her eyes has not been opened yet. Her wounds had vanished, leaving faint scars to remind us and herself of today.

We heard groans and we came closer, wanting to see her. Her eyes opened to reveal beloved dark green eyes.

(Earthmist's P.O.V.)

I remember nothing except for a feeling of peace and hope. I groaned lightly as my eyes opened, revealing Milori and Ree smiling at me. I blinked, "Milori, Clarion. What happened? Are we safe? Is the leopard gone?". I looked up as I quickly got up.

Milori held my shoulder, "Yes, we are, our daughter.". I blinked again, then smiled, moving to hug him and her. Mi..no, Daddy and Mama hugged me tightly back. I pulled back, "Wait, how am I...?". They looked up, gesturing to the transparent people. I widened my eyes as I recognized Tristan. I got up.

"Tristan!". I ran to hug him, and pulled back in confusion as I realized that I was shorter than Tristan.

"What happened to me?". I asked in shock. Tristan grinned, "We just gave you life again, and you're a kid again. Clarion and Milori became your parents in commitment by a ritual. You will be surprised by changes in yourself.". I tilted my head and shyly smiled as my mind processed everything.

"Be good, sis. Don't forget who you are, Misty. I'll wait for you forever.". Tristan smiled as we hugged one more time before he skipped on, and disappeared off in a beam of rainbow light, having a last laugh. I frowned slightly as I didn't notice the other person talking to Mama and Daddy before he disappeared off into the Lights. The Lights then vanished with a gentle hum of power.

"Are you alright, little one?". Mama asked as she kneeled next to me. I turned to her, "I am gonna miss him again, but now I got you and Daddy and Pixie Hollow.".

Daddy chuckled, "That's right, Terra.". I giggled then everybody gathered up, cheering and chatting. I happily reunited with the girls. I discovered that my wings was now able to cross between borders without any help of the dusts. My totem necklace had been updated, adding a shrunken owl feather, and a shrunken leopard tooth as well. I now was regularly changing into my grey heron form, which is now a fledgling. I loved my new look through I was a bit peeved to be really short now, but I figured that I could still age and grow.

Soon in a week or so, I am to be in the ceremony to become the official princess of Pixie Hollow, even if everybody loved me already, and the wedding of Mama and Daddy on the same day on the afternoon after I get done. I had never seen Daddy so happy before he was able to fly again. He somehow became a bit more laidback but still stern sometimes. Mama seemed to like it alot. I still had my talent thankfully so I was able to help Zarina as before. If my life before was good, this time, it was becoming a whole lot better and great!


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Pixie Hollow have obstacles and challenges, changing the world and our people.".**_ Queen Clarion's voice spoke. _**"But in time, there are always a special person who have inspired a lot of people, improved things and made our world more wonderful.".**_ We see Pixie Hollow being approached by practically every guild of fairies and sparrow men. A entire giant hall had been constructed to contain everyone to witness the ceremony and wedding today. _ **"We have learnt many lessons, made precious friends, treasured our memories, made our history through stories and songs.".**_

The hall has flowers of every color in practically any space, and the floor is a frosted pine, recycled from a recently dead tree, and everyone has been dressed formally. _**"**_ _ **We also have legends that originated from stories, and this story will, no, shall be remembered eternally from now into the future. A story of Pixie Hollow, our**_ **_home."._**

Queen Clarion is in her usual garb, but her light brown hair is down, crowned with a silver diadem with sky blue diamonds. Lord Milori is in his usual garb, his wings high, and a gold medallion around his neck. _**"This fairy, a special person, she has taught us two powerful lessons and that is family and love. Pixie Hollow is our family, and we love our home.**_ ** _"._**

Dewey aka the Bookkeeper, dressed in a formal suit of browns and silvers, carrying a fluffed pillow that held a golden crown with silver crystals imbedded. Behind him was the Ministers of Seasons following with their formal staffs. Zarina was last, dressed in a dark blue gown, with her dark brown hair up in a bun, carrying a bowl of red dust.

Behind them was a metal constructed podium that was made by the scraper and tinker guilds. Zarina poured the red dust into the podium, and a torch was handed to her. ** _"But we are a family to this fairy, and we intend to give her our love, for she is part of us. We shall teach her story to children, the story of a human who wanted to be a fairy by becoming our daughter."._** Zarina threw the torch into the podium and the dust combined with the fire of the torch had became into a white-red bonfire. Everybody cheered, and Zarina was hugged by Queen Clarion and Lord Milori, smiling as the royals turned to see the crowd parting to let through a young child, known as Terra, her tricolored hair framing her face, a dark green dress on herself, her wings still as she walked happily, smiling at everyone. Tink and the others, dressed formally like the others, nodded, encouraging her to go ahead, smiles/grins adorning their faces.

Queen Clarion finished her speech, nodding to her love, Lord Milori, who gently grabbed the crown off the pillow, walking to Terra who struggled to stand still despite her excitement. Milori slightly chuckled at Terra's smile as he put the crown softly and gently upon Terra's head, and the crown sparkled like it was finally in its proper place.

Terra turned around to face everyone, smiling as Queen Clarion announced, "I give you Princess Terra Earthmist of Pixie Hollow!". Everyone cheered loudly, the walls rattling with the sound. Terra giggled as she gave a flip mid-flight in happiness and joy.

In the afternoon, the wedding came on. Clarion was so beautiful. She wore a flaunting silver-white dress, made of spider silk and milk-white petals, with her hair half up and half down, and she had a ice-blue crystal necklace, her golden crown remained on her head. Milori was strikingly handsome. His silver-white hair was pinned back, wore a stunning dark blue tuxedo, made of blue rose petals and periwinkle blue petals, had a golden circlet with tiny diamonds on his head.

Dewey was their officiant, happily announced after the couple passionately kissed, "I give you, Lady Clarion of the Winter Woods and King Milori of Pixie Hollow!". Everybody cheered and whistled again, rattling the walls. Terra laughed, flying around the couple, kissing them by the cheek on the pass. As the couple got out of the Pixie Hall as the people came to call it, decided to keep it for future weddings, parties, etc, Terra whistled sharply and Crystal the owl landed, chirping loudly, leaning her head down.

"Your ride, Mama, Daddy! I got a bag of the dusts for your honeymoon! You have fun, and I love you. I'll be fine here!". Terra replied happily. Milori smiled at Clarion, and they clasped hands, got on Crystal, Milori pulling the reins, and Crystal hovering off, giving a low screech of farewell as the couple waved goodbye. Pixie Hollow was happy to see them off, knowing they will be back a few days later. The ministers planned to watch over Pixie Hollow with Terra's help. What a incredible day!


	9. Chapter 9

**(Sunrise's P.O.V.)**

 **Earthmist did have a complicated past, but now she got a new life, wonderful friends, a great family within her home. Years passed with Peter Pan coming in, Tinkerbell leaving half the time, and Earthmist or Terra now, has aged as she guessed. She grew up to be 21 and got to stay that age, being semi-immortal. When Jane came in, let's say Terra is her fairy now. She yearly visits Jane on the Mainland since, for Jane is a true believer just like her mother, Wendy.**

 **Terra's parents had retired with Terra becoming the greatest queen that Pixie Hollow had ever seen. With Tinkerbell, Zarina, and the others' help, Pixie Hollow has grown into a incredible town that contains Terra's people, much like the Mainland, only cleaner, smaller, and more magical. Tinkerbell and the others had married as well, and with a special dust Terra discovered, many couples now has children that age considerably, only a bit slower unlike Terra did.**

 **Peter Pan got bored sometime later, after seeing countless children come to Neverland and leave back to their lives, so he returned to the Mainland, becoming normal as he should be. The lost Boys joined him as well. The Darling Family's legend is now immortal, knowing Neverland will always be here eternally to the end of time.**

 **Terra is a warrior at heart, but in soul, she is a fairy, and she knows it. She swore to never forget her past, present that made her into the woman we know today. Terra, good luck, and I know you will be beloved by your people. Long Live Queen Terra!**


End file.
